


你好烦哦

by galfetihw



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfetihw/pseuds/galfetihw
Summary: 随便写写





	你好烦哦

谢宇杰真的没明白他们怎么会到这一步的。  
程剑桥的口腔温暖湿润，把他的那根东西裹得很好，舌头灵活地在周遭游走，用力吮吸时夹得更紧了，带出来些许水声，又都被吞咽下去，吞咽的声音很低，舌尖和嘴唇再迎上来的时候，吸吮的声音却响得让谢宇杰头脑发昏。他甚至都不敢低头看程剑桥。在他垂下眼的几个瞬间里，程剑桥却一直在看他，淡粉色的脏辫有点长了，倒也没挡着眼睛，黑漆漆的，带着点水汽，很亮，看不透。  
他只能把目光移开，去看休息室天花板的那块污渍。他手指还留在程剑桥的头发里，脏辫的手感很熟悉，有些糙有点刺，只不过颜色从黑变成了娘炮兮兮的粉色。他没有使力让对方的脑袋再靠近一点，操他妈这已经够刺激了，这一天从他踏进坚果的门开始就出格得像他妈的云霄飞车。谢宇杰知道自己喘息声越来越重，天花板那块污渍忽远忽近，他往后挪了挪腰在沙发里陷得更深，于是程剑桥的手指也顺着大腿根部攀了上来，在他的胯骨处摩挲。他忍不住骂了句操，换来身下的人不轻不重的一咬，牙齿带来的快感太过粗砺又被舌头迅速安抚，激得谢宇杰抖了一下，差点就要这么交待在这里，只有扯着程剑桥的脏辫把他猛地拉开。  
这一下力道好像过重了，程剑桥跌在地上又被他拉住，两个人手心都是汗，黏糊糊的，他喘得厉害，程剑桥也一样。  
“你平时就这么给周延局鸭儿的？”  
谢宇杰也没指望这个烂人有什么恼怒的反应，程剑桥果然也只是笑，摇了摇头不太赞许的样子：“盖哥和我们没关系，know。”他又探身过来，在谢宇杰膝盖上轻轻一撑，就成了两个人并排坐在沙发上的姿势，肩膀挨着肩膀，大腿贴着大腿，除了谢宇杰两腿间还挺立着的那话儿，跟他们以前瞎混的时候好像也没什么两样。他知道程剑桥也硬了，这时候不做下去简直不是男人（可是真男人怎么会把自己搞到这种处境），就侧过身来，扳住程剑桥细窄的肩，一边吻他——自己东西的味道可真不好闻——一边伸手去拉程剑桥小挎包的拉链，意识到自己摸到什么了的时候又想骂人，程剑桥就又开始笑，按住了谢宇杰的手，自己把润滑剂抽了出来：“兄弟，你也考虑下我噻。”他往下指了指，“刚刚为你服务了半天了……”  
谢宇杰现在这个样子，其实特别傻，有点懵逼，有点气，微张着嘴，头发尖耷拉着，眼神因为刚才的事还有点散，跟电话那头气冲冲骂他两面派的battle MC melo大神全然不是一回事情。程剑桥心想：这个人就跟他看的老虎一样，外强中干，来点软的就没了立场。他另一只手也攀上了谢宇杰的肩，没用多大的力，只是把人放沙发上放，自己也俯下身来，隔着T恤去啃谢宇杰胸前的两点。谢宇杰扭动了一下，两只手像要把他推开，程剑桥用力吸了一口，舌尖在乳尖打了个转，在他肩上的那双手就没再使力，往后环住了他的背。谢宇杰的破洞牛仔裤是和他一起买的，当时两个人都穷得要命，说是来成都找他玩，其实也做不了什么，无非是压压马路，分着烟抽，回谢宇杰的窝放放歌，搞点乱七八糟的freestyle，他一激动烟灰都掉谢宇杰腿上，气得对方大骂他瓜娃子。外地口音嘛……太绵。程剑桥脱着谢宇杰那条破裤子，漫不经心地想。  
他拿着润滑剂往下倒，手指挤进谢宇杰后面的洞，谈不上多温柔，倒也足够小心。谢宇杰僵了一下，瞪着他的眼睛像在冒火，在黑暗中烧得挺亮，用力把程剑桥往下又带了些，半抬起身去和他接吻。这样的吻和野兽撕咬也无甚区别，谢宇杰的舌头扫过上颚又顶到更深，被程剑桥捉住咬了口，鼻尖撞在一起，又换个角度来啃他的唇。太近了，程剑桥想，谢宇杰这个接吻不闭眼睛的疯批，搞得好像自己跟他有深仇大恨一样。这回分开的时候两个人都有些喘，谢宇杰一副不耐烦的臭脸，顶了顶他：“要搞就快进来。”程剑桥用牙去撕套子，又被他一把夺过来：“你日妈一天到晚什么毛病。”他也不生气了，笑得眼睛也是弯的：“屌嘞，成都说唱会馆的melo给我戴套。”  
程剑桥终于顶进来的时候谢宇杰就骂不出话了，他从一开始动作就是凶狠的，顶到最深又尽根拔出，发现谢宇杰抖了一下，就小心眼地去撞那个点，谢宇杰在心里骂这个逼装个屁的人畜无害，费劲力气才让自己没叫出声，但快感一层层翻涌上来，搅得他脑子都是晕的，偏偏程剑桥又凑上来抵住他的额头，恶心至极地用手指摩挲他的眼角，跟狗一样有一搭没一搭地跟他接吻，黏答答的，搞得倒像他们真是一对同性恋。谢宇杰最讨厌程剑桥这点，好像什么都可以，分不出个爱恨来，烦得你连恨也没办法多专心。频临高潮的时候他伸手去碰自己的东西，被程剑桥狠掐了下腰，就这么射了一手，好在程剑桥也没比他坚持多久，接着也泄了出来，两个人叠在一起喘气，谢宇杰刚缓过来就想把程剑桥一脚踹下去。  
但是程剑桥又他妈正好摸出了一根烟给他，这让他这么做就显得很不地道。  
日妈真的烦。


End file.
